Dawn of the Gargoyle v2
by Beautiful Kaos
Summary: Being a submissive gargoyle is hard work when you have to worry about finding mates and having babies, all while trying to finish school and win a war with the light. It's not easy, no, but was it worth it? Absolutely. Creature Harry, Bottom/Harry, Sub/Harry, Dark Harry, Slytherin Harry, M/M, Dom/Sub, Mpreg, Threesome, ect. NOTE: This is now up for adoption. A/N inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Slytherin Harry, Dark Harry, Mpreg, Sub Harry, Bottom Harry, Creature fic, Dom/Sub, M/M, Threesome, More to be added later I'm sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from this fanfiction... much to my dismay.

**Pairings:** OMC(Cassius Malfoy)/Harry/?

Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy

**Past:** Draco/Harry, Theo/Harry, Blaise/Harry

I will put more up here as they come about.

**A/N:** Ok, to start with this is AU/AR. Pretty much nothing follows the books. Don't whine if nothing goes as it does in the books, it's not meant to. This is a fanfiction, and as such, will veer off into completely different directions, this also means that the characters will be OOC.

* * *

It had been a nearly a month since Hadrian's 16th birthday. In that time he had grown quite accustomed to his gargoyle inheritance and all the things that came with it. Such as his voice. One evening as Hadrian was walking into the sitting room with a cup of tea, his godfathers lover, Remus Lupin, who was a werewolf, had snuck up and grabbed him from behind, startling a scream/yelp from him. That small scream/yelp had shattered glass in his hands and caused Remus to lose his hearing for three days. Needless to say, Remus had given him ample warning before entering a room ever since. The scream of a gargoyle was useful indeed.

A submissive gargoyle, such as in Hadrian, had the ability to shatter every bit of glass inside the ancestral Black home, even that which was spelled unbreakable, and could shatter eardrums irreparably. There was no barrier that could withstand the sheer power of a gargoyles voice. A Dominant gargoyle was similar, being that the voice could cause massive damage. The rumbling yell of a dominant could literally move mountains. It could cause small earthquakes and split a hundred foot crevice in solid ground.

Legends of old told of an ancient gargoyle, the very first one in fact, that had the ability to manipulate earth at his whim. It is told that because this ability was so great, so destructive, that he would not allow his descendants to inherit but a small portion of this power, unless there was born a gargoyle who was worthy of the full glory of it. Of course, the gargoyle population believes this to be not but a myth, for in four-thousand years, no such person had been born.

Another thing was his ability to turn into stone. All gargoyles had the ability to do this. They could, if they wished, transform only parts of their body into stone, whilst the rest of them remained flesh and blood and bone. Such as the instance when cousin Bellatrix had visited with her son seventeen year old Corvus Lestrange, the bloody flirt had gone to pinch Hadrian on his arse and subsequently broken his thumb and forefinger after Hadrian had turned his buttocks to stone. Not that that had stopped him from trying again, much to Hadrain's chagrin.

The stone that a gargoyle turned themselves into was nearly indestructible. No wizards spell could penetrate it. The only thing that could do any damage to them was (aside from another gargoyle) the blood of a phoenix. To a gargoyle, the blood of a phoenix acted almost as an acid. It could, unless cleansed quickly and thoroughly, eat through a gargoyles stone. The reason being that gargoyles were dark creatures and a phoenix was the epitome of light.

As wonderful as Hadrian found these attributes to be, he could not use them all the time. What he could do though, was fly. And fly he did. Hadrian would spend hours out and about, wings spread, floating on every passing breeze. Flying was a new favorite past time for him. And that was where Hadrian was now, as Sirius soon found.

.

"Hadrian! Get down here, you have a visitor." He yelled to his errant godson.

Making a swift dive downwards Hadrian came to a halt just above his godfathers head. With his cheeks flushed and eyes glowing he twisted to land just in front of his guardian. "Siri?" he questioned.

"Draco has arrived. Get inside and get cleaned up and then go meet him, it wouldn't do well to keep your guest waiting too long, now would it?" he asked.

Hadrians lips twisted into a pout at his godfathers subtle scolding. "No, Siri. Tell him I'll be along shortly please." And with that he turned on his heel and strode toward the manor with Sirius a step behind.

Hadrian, upon arriving in his rooms, stripped off his clothes and tossed them onto a nearby chair, knowing the house elves would see to them. Entering the massive bathroom he waved a hand turning on the water and quickly began to rinse off the dirt and sweat accumulated throughout the day. He let his mind wander as he massaged the shampoo into his hair.

.

It had been fourteen years since he had come to live with his godfather. After the death of his parents before he was even two, Sirius had taken responsibility and, with the help of Remus, raised the newly orphaned toddler. Hadrian loved Sirius and grew to look to him as a father and Sirius, in turn, loved Hadrian as a son.

They were a mismatched family. Remus being the stern mother hen who did not hesitate to tell Hadrian no, who made sure Hadrian ate his supper and brushed his teeth before bed and tucked him in at night with a kiss. Sirius was the doting father who believed Hadrian could do no wrong, no matter what anyone said otherwise. Hadrian was the happy little boy who could, with a single look, get his makeshift parents to agree to just about anything, whether it was a cup of hot chocolate at three in the morning or a new pet thestral of his very own.

All in all, though he loved and missed his birth parents, he had grown to love his new family just as much.

.

Stepping out of the shower not 15 minutes later he grabbed a towel and wiped away the drops of water clinging to his skin. One more wave of his hand and his hair was dry as well. Standing inside his wardrobe he donned a pair of black dragonhide trousers and an ivory silk button up shirt, over that he threw on his favorite black, with emerald acromantula silk underneath, robes (both were charmed to accommodate his wings). After pulling on a pair of black boots his outfit was complete.

Before he went downstairs he couldn't resist a stop in front of the mirror. Glancing over his reflection he took in his 5 ft. 9 in frame. He was slender and toned, with his hips being gently rounded, to prepare him for his future clutch. His skin was smooth as silk and the color of porcelain. His emerald eyes were clear and sharp, surrounded by long inky lashes, his nose small and straight, and his lips full and pink. His raven black hair fell in soft waves to just below his shoulder blades. Protruding from his head were two obsidian horns, spiraled like that of a snail shell, and curving backwards. They were about an inch thick and four inches in length, ending in razor sharp points. The nails on his fingers and feet were the same obsidian black as his horns and were rather claw like, being an inch long and sharp enough to cut through solid rock. Upon his back were two large leathery, almost bat like, wings. With a wingspan of 16 foot they were large enough that he could (and often did) fly with them. Smiling, he straightened his robes and nodded approvingly at his reflection before turning and making his way downstairs.

.

Entering the sitting room, Hadrian walked over to Draco and reached up to kiss his cheek in greeting. At 6 ft. 3 in. he was half a foot taller than Hadrian. With shoulder length platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes he had certainly inherited the trademark Malfoy looks. Trim and muscular with his wings (he had a 22 ft. wingspan) folded behind him he was a sight to behold. He was also one of Hadrian's best friends. Along with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, the four of them were not often found far from one another.

He had known Draco since birth. Draco's mother Narcissa and Hadrians mother Lily had become close friends during their fourth year at Hogwarts. They had met through Sirius who was Narcissas cousin. The two had become fast friends and stayed close even after their mating ceremonies. Narcissa had given birth to her first son, Cassius Abraxas Malfoy, less than a year after her mating. Her second son Draconis Lucian Malfoy was born ten years later, only a few short months before Lily gave birth to her first and only child, Hadrian.

As their mothers were such close friends, Hadrian and Draco spent a great deal of time together and had become each other's favored playmate. Even after the deaths of his parents Hadrian and Draco had spent nearly every day together, alternating between the Black and Malfoy households.

When the boys were seven they were introduced to Blaise Zabini at a gargoyle clan gathering. By the end of the gathering Blaise had asked the two friends if they would like to spend the remaining two weeks of summer with he and his mother in Italy. Draco had been reluctant to agree, but Hadrian had made fast friends with Blaise and agreed for them both. By the end of summer the three boys were inseparable.

Theo, they had met on the train ride to Hogwarts. After a slight incident involving a certain Weasley harassing Hadrian while Draco was making use of the loo and Blaise was off searching for the trolley car, per Hadrians request, Theo had come in and caught him in the act and cast hex after hex at the redheaded menace until he lay twitching and bleeding on the floor, thus earning their respect and a place in their tight circle of friendship.

Hadrian was the youngest among the four of them, and the last to come into his inheritance. His three friends had always acted as his protectors and shielded him from any perceived threats. And since he was the only submissive, they were almost obsessively protective of him. Not that Hadrian minded, he enjoyed being pampered and cared for. And there was certainly nothing wrong with having threats dealt with before they could even become an issue. The only thing that bothered him was that he could not choose a mate from among his best friends. He loved each of them dearly and while had become 'intimately acquainted' with each of them (not that Sirius knew this) he did not see any of them as a potential mate.

.

Sirius sat off to the side not interfering, but still keeping an eye out should anything be amiss. He did not trust an unmated dominant gargoyle alone with his unmated submissive godson. And he knew that while his godson did not have any particular inclinations towards any of his three best friends, they did not feel the same and would not hesitate to take him as a mate.

"Hadrian, you're looking as beautiful as ever. Your inheritance certainly becomes you." Commented Draco.

Hadrian smiled at Draco's comment and pecked him again on the cheek. "Your sweet and thank you."

Inviting him to sit, he called for the house elf Tinny to bring them tea. Instantly a tea service appeared before them, and Hadrian poured Draco a cup, before pouring one for himself.

They made small talk for a bit before Draco spoke up. "My brother is returning from Romania."

Draco's brother had, after his early graduation at the age of 16, taken a job offer with the Romanian DoM, Spell Creation Division. He was a genius in his field and held several accomplishments under his belt, including the creation of a spell that would render a person unable to lie until the spell was lifted. It negated the need for the veritiserum potion which, while effective, did not work on certain magical beings, and could have several damaging side-effects.

"Cassius?" Hadrian questioned. "I thought he was planning to stay for another two years or so."

"Yes, well, Mother is fretting over this war with the light. She requested that he come home and my brother has obliged. He will be returning on the morrow." Draco replied.

"So soon?" Hadrian inquired after sipping his tea.

Draco nodded. "Yes. Mother sent the request weeks ago and only received a reply yesterday. Apparently there was a bit of a delay in the letter getting here." Pausing to drink his tea, he finished and set the cup on the table.

"Mother asked that you and Sirius be there." Draco glanced over at his cousin, and receiving a nod he continued. "Later, there will be a full scale meeting with the clan heads about the coming war. Father is expecting the meeting to last the week. I have contacted Blaise and Theo as well, they will make sure their parents are informed. The meeting will begin at dusk tomorrow."

"Tell your mother that we will be there." Sirius said.

.

.

.

The next morning Hadrian was at the breakfast table quickly finishing up his meal. His godfather sat directly across from him and was sipping a cup of steaming black coffee. Remus was attending a werewolf meeting and would not return for a fortnight.

"In a hurry, pup?" His godfather asked.

Blushing Hadrian shook he head in the negative. "A bit anxious, I haven't seen Cassius in nearly ten years, I wonder how he's changed. I'm sure he's probably forgotten all about me…" He murmured.

"Ah, you always did have a bit of a crush on him didn't you?" Sirius teased. "Do not fret about it pup, I have no doubt that he will remember you, if only for the fact that you used to follow him around wherever he went, and would cry whenever he left." He laughed remembering.

"Hmph, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Hadrian sniffed. "I did not and do not have any sort of crush on him. I haven't even seen or spoken to him in all this time. Besides I'm sure he'll be bringing a mate home with him." He pouted. "He must have found one by now, surely."

"I don't think so, Cissa would have said something if that were true. You know she is not one to withhold such a happy bit of news." Sirius replied.

"Hmm, I suppose you are right." Hadrian said.

Taking one last drink, Sirius put down his cup and stood from the table. "Let's get going pup, and you can find out yourself whether or not Cassius has a mate."

Hadrian removed the napkin from his lap and placed it on his empty plate and stood to join his godfather.

Sirius led the way into the foyer and told Hadrian to precede him. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he spoke the words 'Malfoy Manor' before disappearing in a swirl of flames.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Reviews make me write faster :) so go ahead and click that little review button!**

.

**A/N:** I know Hadrian will be with my OMC Cassius Malfoy, but I am still undecided on his second mate. So, any requests/suggestions? No light wizards and no females obviously but other than that I am open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I did some work on the first chapter, so I HIGHLY recommend going back and reading it over once more, just so you don't miss anything, I added about 500 words to it and fixed a few things, so before you read this, go read that one!**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from this fanfiction... much to my dismay.

**Warnings:** Slytherin Harry, Dark Harry, Mpreg, Sub Harry, Bottom Harry, Creature fic, Dom/Sub, M/M, Threesome, More to be added later I'm sure.

**Pairings:** OMC(Cassius Malfoy)/Harry/?

Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy

**Past:** Draco/Harry, Theo/Harry, Blaise/Harry

* * *

Exiting the floo, Hadrian stepped aside to make room for his godfather and was pulled into a tight hug by Draco's mother. Hadrian hugged her back just as fiercely and kissed her cheek in greeting. Narcissa had grown to be something of a mother figure to him ever since the death of his parents. How that had come to be was something Hadrian loathed to think about.

* * *

Lily Evans, as she had been called then, had brewed a potion called Familia Nemus that, by adding several drops of one's blood, would give a record of that persons family tree in its entirety, going as far back as several hundred years.

Her reason for doing this was that after coming into her inheritance on her sixteenth birthday, Lily realized that she not human as she had always believed, but a rare and otherworldly creature known as a gargoyle. Coming to grips with the fact that there was no way she could have been born to muggles, Lily brewed the potion. It was only after seeing the results that she began her research and began to slowly untangle the web of lies surrounding her true parentage.

What she found was that she was born to a couple named Leviathan and Adelaide Alexandre. They had lived in a small gargoyle community with several other families. Levi and Adel as they were called, had been mated since their inheritance. Adel had had several miscarriages before finally being able to carry a child to full term. They had named their beautiful red-headed daughter Lilian, and they had loved her dearly. They had cherished there only child and gave her anything that her heart desired. They were a small but happy family.

That is, until her fourth birthday.

On that day, the family had been celebrating Lily's birthday in a pastry shop on Knockturn Alley named Prudence's Pastries and was owned by a family friend. Prudence, for whom the store was named after, was a dear friend of Adel and had three children of her own.

Lily had asked her mother if she could go outside with the other children to play, her mother had acquiesced with the condition that she stay in front of the shop where she could see her. Lily had quickly nodded her head and ran outside to join the others. Less than an hour had passed when, in a disastrous turn of events, Lily had been kidnapped.

She had been taken and placed with a muggle family and her memory had been wiped clean with false, new memories in their place. She grew up never knowing the dark truth.

After seeing the results of the Familia Nemus Lily began looking for her birth parents. After several months she discovered that they had both of her parents were dead.

They had searched for her right up unto their deaths. Her mother had gone first. Unable to get over the loss of her beloved daughter and further mournful of the fact that she was barren and could have no other children, it was ten years after her daughter's disappearance that Adelaide had died from grief. Only days after, her dominant had followed.

Years had passed and Lily grew older and found a mate of her own, she and James had completed their mating ceremony with only two friends present; Sirius Black, James' best friend, and Narcissa Malfoy, Lily's best friend. Another ten years passed and Lily gave birth to a son whom they named Hadrian. While the Potter family lived happily together in this time, Lily had not given up the search for who had destroyed her family.

She had questioned everyone she could, asking if anyone had any information on who had orchestrated her kidnapping, for when she found them she would not stop until she saw their rotting corpse crumpled at her feet and their blood dripping from her claws. But try as she might, no one could give her any answers. There was only a whisper of who they thought the culprit might be, but no one had any proof. No solid evidence. There was nothing but theory and a name.

Albus Dumbledore.

Lily, with the help of her devoted dominant, had begun looking into Albus Dumbledore and his light propaganda. Looking through every piece of evidence they could find, they began to uncover many insidious secrets kept by the would be 'savior of the light'. Unbeknownst to the Potters, Dumbledore realized that he was about to be exposed and took action to prevent such an occurrence from happening.

On that Halloween night thirteen years ago the Potter home was surrounded. The home had been warded so that they could not leave, and with baby Hadrian asleep in his bedroom upstairs the fight began. James and Lily were outnumbered two to thirty. Thinking of nothing but protecting their son, they fought for hours, managing to kill all but one of the wizards. And that wizard was Albus Dumbledore. Weary from fighting so many and for so long, there was little they could do. Dumbledore cast a blasting curse on James and then turned his wand on Lily, casting a severing curse, separating her head from her neck. Afterwards he cast incendio and their bodies burned to ash.

Let them be an example to the dark of what would await them if they did not turn sides and seek forgiveness from the light. With their death Dumbledore's crimes would remain buried forever and he would live on, a shining beacon for the light.

Or so he believed.

.

.

.

**A/N: Super short chapter here. Only about a thousand words and its pretty much just some background info. I will post another chapter soon and it will feature Hadrian and Cassius finally meeting. So look forward to that.**

**.**

**Don't forget to review, they'll make me write faster**

**.**

**Also, I know Hadrian will be with my OMC Cassius Malfoy, but I am still undecided on his second mate. So, any requests/suggestions? No light wizards and no females obviously but other than that I am open to suggestions.**


	3. Authors note

Ok, I am officially putting this story up for adoption. If anyone would like to adopt then send me a pm with an example of your writing.

Note that this is a bottom!submissive!Harry fic, absolutely no switching. My dominants are dominant for a reason and i prefer them to top only, that means that Harry cannot fuck his doms and his doms cannot fuck each other. If you cannot adhere to that then please don't bother.

I chose an OMC to be with Harry, but if you want to change that, I don't mind, I only ask that Harry's mate(s) be dark (aka: slytherins). If you want his mates to be Draco, Blaise and Theo that would be fine as well. Just no light wizards and no females.

Harry is fully capable of getting pregnant and giving birth. He can either do so anally or you can give him a vagina (kind of like a/b/o fics) just below his cock (no balls). He is also able to nurse his children, with a small set of tits that naturally recede after the baby(s) have been weaned.

If you have any questions or comments then pm me. I will let everyone know who adopted the fic as soon I myself know.

Also, I don't much care for the second chapter, so it can be omitted if adopter wishes to do so.


End file.
